Isagi Isahaya
| image = | aliases = None | age = 17 | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | family = Unknown | year = Senior | class = Class 9 | category = Normal | affiliation = Athletics Club | position = None | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 }} Isahaya (本資料) is a senior of Class 9 and a member of the Athletics Club; specifically the Track Team. Personality Isahaya is a nice girl most of the time, but is capable of being very nasty when she feels jealous. She also has a mentoring side, as she watches out for her underclassman Ariake after she gets over her initial dislike of the younger girl. Appearance Isahaya wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, as well as the uniform of the Athletics Club. She has brown hair tied in a short ponytail and held with a clip. Isahaya is left handed. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Isahaya attacks Ariake after she is made a regular at Isahaya's expense, vandalizing her shoes and leaving a note in her locker saying "Quit the Athletics Club". After Medaka Kurokami and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi start investigating at Ariake's request, Hansode Shiranui points them in Isahaya's direction. Medaka confronts the older girl directly about wether or not she vandalized Airake's shoes. Isahaya runs away, with Medaka following closely behind, and ultimately overtaking her by jumping over her head and landing in front of her. Medaka then asks her once again whether she is the culprit. When Isahaya rather poorly denies it, Medaka takes her word for it, much to the runner's surprise. She then leaves, also complimenting Isahaya on her running. As Medaka leaves, Isahaya questions whether she knows how to doubt people. Zenkichi tells her that while Medaka knows how to doubt, she trusts people first, and tells Isahaya that he'll follow Medaka's lead, and believe that she'll never do something like this again. Isahaya falls to her knees in tears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 11-23 The next day, Ariake comes to the Student Council room to tell them that the sneakers she was using to train with were replaced with new running shoes and a note saying "Sorry". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, page 25 At a later date, Isahaya is seen running with Ariake. Isahaya scolds her for taking too long to get changed, and if they don't hurry they will miss morning practice. Ariake apologizes, but questions why Isahaya waited for her, commenting that she has been a lot nicer to her lately. Isahaya insists she hasn't, and not paying attention, crashes into someone, though she is caught and dropped gently on the ground. An embarrassed Isahaya apologizes, to which the other party tells her to be more careful, as he would hate to see her get hurt. When Ariake asks if she is all right, a flustered Isahaya asks who that was. Ariake identifies him as Kouki Akune, known as the prince of the Judo Club. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 1-3 While looking for a new model for Yuubaru, Zenkichi approaches Isahaya, who he convices to come with him through a combination of blackmai and flattery. After changing, she models for the artist along with Nekomi Nabeshima, though both are rejected. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 8-11 After Yuubaru rejects Zenkichi and Akune as well, she accuses him of being too picky. When Yuubaru decides on Hansode Shiranui, she is notably shocked with everyone else, and becomes depressed along with the other girls when Yuubaru decides she is perfect because her body is underdeveloped. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 14-17 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc At the club battle swim meet, Isahaya is seen as one of the participants representing the Track Team, along with Ariake. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 Isahaya and Ariake take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 3 When Zenkichi and Akune take the lead in the race despite their poor teamwork, Isahaya is seen looking surprised with Ariake. Isahaya even comments that the Track Team is losing face. She is then suprised to see that the Swimming Club is in last place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 10-11 Both she and Ariake are seen shocked along with everyone else when Yakushima and Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, taking first place. The Track Team comes in second place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Track Team is in second place overall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 16 Abilities Isahaya is a member of the Athletics Club, though she was unable to become a regular. She specilizes in spriniting: she can run 100 meters in twelve seconds flat. References Category:Characters Category:Normal